


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by rosehathaway



Series: Linstead [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Linstead, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehathaway/pseuds/rosehathaway
Summary: The unit is having a night off at Molly's and Erin literally can't keep her hands to herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Tracey, who makes the mistakes go away!
> 
> Title comes from Selena Gomez' song.

Erin was tipsy.

Everyone was in a surprisingly good mood that night. They had successfully taken various dangerous criminals off the streets of their beloved Chicago. The rounds kept on coming, and she was far from being the only one feeling a little tipsy. Everyone but Voight was at Molly's. Some drank to celebrate, others to forget what they saw, but everyone was here, and everyone was laughing.

Jay had seen Erin drunk before, and he had seen her high. He knew the mean, cruel Erin that could be the result of repressed grief and substances she indulged in to forget. Jay knew she had been really careful with drinking since she came back to work after going off the rails. She has usually had a drink or two, but never passing that, until tonight. He didn’t know what made her let go this time, but he didn’t mind. She deserved a little fun in her life more than anyone else he knew. And she was having fun tonight, laughing with the unit, telling stories, torturing Jay.

It started off innocent enough. Molly’s was overcrowded that night, and by the time they got there, they could barely found a chair at all. The unit was gathered around a small table. So Jay sat on one of the chairs, and Erin sat in his lap. No big deal, since everyone knew they were together by then. It was a little more PDA than they usually allowed, but after a couple of rounds, none of them cared anymore. They were all listening to some crazy story Ruzek was telling, that Jay was half convinced he made up as it went, but everyone ate it up and laughed hysterically when he finished, seemingly quite proud of himself. Another round was ordered. Different conversations started.

Erin behaved at first−sitting in his lap, drinking her beer and talking to Burgess about different gun types. A shot later, her hips suddenly moved backwards, almost making him lose his balance. Then she was still again, and he relaxed, thinking it was probably just a coincidence. Except it wasn’t. She moved her backside a little bit higher in his lap. His eyes closed as he tried to remain composed. He couldn’t see her eyes, but the wicked smile on her face proved that she knew exactly what she was doing.

He glanced around, but nobody seemed to have noticed anything. Antonio was deep in heated conversation with Gaby; Adam and Al were joking around, which mostly consisted of wasted Adam making jokes and Al rolling his eyes every once in a while; and, Lindsay and Burgess have now moved on to discussing a case from earlier that day and Roman had just joined their conversation. Everyone still seemed oblivious to the sweet torture he was going through. Jay took a sip of his beer and vaguely realized Burgess was asking him something. He asked her to repeat the question and that’s when his partner moved in his lap. Again. Dangerously high now.

While one of her hands was holding her beer, the other was rubbing his thigh and he suddenly felt hot and slightly buzzed. This was slowly getting out of control.

“I think we should probably go, don’t you?” He asked in half voice and groaned when she shook her head in response. “But I’m having fun!”

“I bet you are.”

He could definitely feel how much fun she was having, but soon it was going to be impossible to walk out of there without everyone knowing just how much fun she’s been having, and he really didn’t want the whole bar to witness that.

“Then you should probably stop right about now,” he hissed into her ear and she chuckled while nodding obediently. She moved her hand off of his thigh and her hips were still, so he let out a sigh of relief, and she started up a conversation with Burgess. He got back to his beer and tried to relax. Erin had other plans. She waited a bit, before moving her hand up again, rolling her hips in a circle, nearly driving him to madness. Due to the tall tables in the bar, it didn’t look like anything more than a couple of people sitting together, having a beer.

“I will carry you out of here, I swear to God, Erin,” he mumbled under his voice and she grinned from ear to ear. She turned around, completely aware of the fact that her hips and butt turned with her, and gave him a light kiss, then turned around again, finishing her beer.

The next time she moved, he pulled her down from the chair with him and threw some bills on the table, hurrying to get her out of there as soon as humanly possible.

She said her goodbyes with no hurry at all and he almost dragged her to the door.

She came out of the door with a deep, throaty chuckle, and he could swear it was the sexiest, most erotic thing he had ever heard. His lips slammed against hers as he pushed her against the outside wall of the bar and ravished her mouth, craving release from some of the pent up tension. She responded immediately, melting into him like liquid, her hands wrapping around him, while responding to his kiss with equal fervour he attacked her lips with. It was so arousing to press herself against him, to feel his body shaking as if he were fighting some fierce and violent urge. It was freeing to realize she wanted him to set it loose.

They really needed to get out of there, or the people on the street would get a show they didn’t ask for. He rushed her to the car, which was luckily parked just up the block and she followed all too willingly. They got a very meaningful glance from Severide when rushing to the car, and Erin giggled softly before getting in. Jay thought it would be best if he got them home as soon as possible, because if he waited any longer, he was going to end up taking her in some quiet alley. Her shenanigans restarted as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot. Her hand caressing his thigh, though not as daringly as she did at Molly’s, which was probably due to the fact he could have crashed into a pole if she “surprised” him too much.  

He pulled into the parking lot in front of his building, and the sexual tension in the car was so heavy it was giving him jolts of pure animal lust. He didn’t know how they made it to his apartment, but with the door slamming behind them, all the things holding them back were suddenly gone.

His control snapped inside his head. Her lips crashed with his, reconnecting as soon as they were in his apartment, missing the earlier touch. She let out a delicious moan when his hands skimmed up her sides, brushed her breasts. He managed to drag her jacket off before they stumbled toward the bedroom, getting rid of their shoes on the way.

“Don’t stop,” she panted into his ear and those words were like aphrodisiac to his ear. His hands were almost bruising on her pale skin, the last bits of control still holding him back. She decided to stop torturing him and went for his belt, unbuckling it and freeing his now very hard erection. Her legs weakened by the frantic need; she grasped his hair for balance. He didn’t react, since his mouth was busy feasting on soft, hot flesh.

He filled his hands with her hair, letting them slip through his fingers as he held her closer. Erin gripped at his shoulders for balance, and he steadied her, like he always did. He pressed a kiss on her throat, where her pulse was out of control, and then he nipped into her shoulder.

“More,” she whispered between moans, and it nearly drove him over the edge.

He filled his hands with her skin, touching, feeling. Rough hands against her smooth skin. While discarding last pieces of clothing they stumbled towards the bed, crashing down on top of one another, their lips never separating.

After that, it was hot kisses lashed with tongue and teeth, torso against torso, skin again skin. His fingers plunged inside her, driving her hard and without mercy over the edge. Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly take any more pleasure, he buried himself inside her. She locked her legs around him, arching her body back into the mattress. He quickly found a pace that suited them both, and it just happened to be wild and fast. His thrusts were met with her moans, and, when she climaxed, she screamed his name. It was all he needed to follow her into oblivion. 

* * *

 

The city lights were the only thing illuminating the bedroom, since neither of them had enough strength or power of will to close the curtains. They sat in the middle of the bed, the empty pizza carton between them. Erin licked her fingers and moaned with pleasure.

“Best pizza ever,” she stated and he nodded in agreement. “We should do this more often.” He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled seductively at him.

“This, as in pizza? Or hot sex? Or both?”

“All of it.”

Moments later the empty pizza carton found itself on the floor, and the room was once more filled with moans and later with screams.

It wasn’t until exhaustion kicked in, when their lust finally simmered down. Erin looked at him sleeping next to her, and softly lifted his arm, putting it around herself. With her head resting on the top of his chest, she managed one more conscious thought before letting herself drift away.

Maybe home was a person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot if you let me know what you think? Did you like it? Did you not like it? What did you like the most?
> 
> Who's dying in this hiatus? *raises both hands*


End file.
